Teacher's Pet
by The Nutty One
Summary: For some reason, Shane Collins wanted to meet Michael Glass in their old high school. And he wanted him in a shirt, tie and blazer. But, why? It was the holidays! Then Michael remembered: Shane had a thing for guys in ties... PWP! SLASH! Michael/Shane. One-Shot! Don't like, don't read! Enjoy!


Teacher's Pet

Michael had no idea why Shane was making him do this. It was the holidays for crying out loud! Why the fuck did he want to break into a school? If anything, Michael found it eerie to be in a school, all alone with only Shane for company. It just did things to him. He was so used to the place being full of milling students that it was strange to see it so empty.

The worst part? Shane wanted Michael in uniform complete with shirt, blazer and tie. Michael wanted to scream. But he had to do this. He couldn't stand Shane up like this. He'd gone through all the trouble to break the locks on the door the night before so all Michael had to do was waltz in like he owned the place. Shane had even told him which room to meet him in.

As soon as he'd set foot out of the house, the rain had started. Quickly, not wanting to be seen in a blazer and tie, Michael ran the short way to the school. Despite running, he was saturated by the time he reached the brick wall that surrounded the school. The shirt clung to his skin and his hair was saturated and stuck to his face in a disarray of tangled locks. When he saw Shane he'd kill him for making him come out like this.

Vaulting the brick wall in one long stride, he hid under the few trees that clustered around the school building. In one of the classrooms facing Michael, he could see movement. Shane, perhaps? Moving forward into the rain, he darted across the concrete grounds until he reached the door. Just like Shane had promised, the door opened easily with just a small squeal of its hinges.

The school was empty – no surprise there. Rain dripped from the blazer and his footsteps squelched as he walked through the corridors. Fucking Shane and his bright ideas… Eventually he reached the room where Shane had told him to go. It was a basic room, a few chairs, desks, pieces of equipment and an old whiteboard that had been left to gather dust.

"Shane? If you've given me the wrong room I'll kill you…" Michael stage whispered. He couldn't see anyone… Had Shane stood him up?

"Don't threaten your teacher, Michael…" Shane called from across the room, an eyebrow raised in a daring look. The sight of Michael in a blazer and tie, dripping wet from the rain. The images it conjured… Shane walked forward slowly, his footsteps precise and stealthy. In front of him Michael swallowed thickly and took an unconscious step back. "Look at me when I'm talking to you, Michael."

Michael instantly knew why Shane had brought him here. He knew why Shane wanted him in a blazer…the other boy hadn't been able to keep his eyes off Michael when he'd tried on a friend's blazer. And he knew what the thought of a tie did to Shane. With Michael around, school was practically a walking orgasm for him. So Michael played along. "Sorry, Sir…" he murmured, his voice soft.

As he walked over, Shane picked up a wooden ruler from the nearest table. He lightly smacked it against his palm, watching Michael's eyes widen with every slap. Shane stopped a few feet away, as he watched Michael. "But we don't want you doing that again, do we?" he asked, his voice filled with domineering authority.

Michael's breathing hitched with Shane's tone of voice. The others steely, grey eyes were fixed on him, stalking him like a predator does prey. The other boy continued to tap the ruler against his own palm, and the sound of slapping skin made Michael's mind wonder to other things. He knew instantly why Shane had gone to all this trouble. And having Michael dress up as a student…

There was nothing more dominant.

A figure of authority…

He smiled coyly. "No, you don't, Sir. Please, tell me what you want to do."

Shane's will broke and he covered the last few steps easily until there were only inches between them. Gripping the knot of Michael's tie, he pulled the shorter boy towards him, their chest touching and their groins accidently brushing each other. "I'm going to punish you," he murmured slowly, his fingers running over the fabric of the black and red tie.

"How?" Michael breathed, his eyes locking with Shane's.

Warm hands travelled down the wet blazer and under his shirt, toying with his nipples. "I'm going to spank you until your cry out…" Shane said slowly, tasting each word as it rolled lazily off his tongue. His hands trailed over the warm, creamy flesh that was available. Fingernails skimmed over a muscular torso before gripping the black belt. Tugging on the leather, he brought Michael's hips to his own, a low growl in the back of his throat.

"And then what will you do?" Michael asked, his mind foggy with pleasure. He loved it like this. When Shane would become possessive and dominant… The thought of him… God, it was almost too much.

Shane's fingers played with the silver belt buckle, grazing Michael's tented trousers as he did. Torturously, he undid the buckle and pulled it slowly from the loops before allowing it to fall to the floor with a clunk. Hmm, leather… More thoughts, less than innocent, ran through Shane's mind. God this was hot.

"I'm gonna fuck you, Michael," Shane murmured with such conviction and knowing dominance that Michael's breathing spiked. His hands flitted around Michael's trousers, pulling the zip down slowly, his hands trailing over Michael's obvious desire. "I'm going to fuck you hard."

With a quick tug, Michael's trousers were around his ankles with his erect cock glistening with pre-cum. "No underwear? Aren't you an eager little slut…" Shane's fingertips trailed a circuit over Michael's thighs, the blonde unconsciously spreading his legs wider in a submissive gesture: offering his body…

Pants left Michael's parted lips and his eyes were glazed over in pleasure. The previous cold from the run had disappeared as soon as Shane had begun talking to him. Now his body was flushed and begging for him. "Shane, I never expected-"

"Not Shane! Never, Shane! Sir! Only Sir!" Shane snarled, slapping Michael's ass with a resounding crack. Blood rushed to the surface quickly, shaping Shane's hand print.

"Ugh…" Michael moaned. His ass stung, but the pleasure… "Punish me, Sir. Make it so I never forget…"

"Turn around," Shane ordered. When Michael hesitated slightly, he picked up the wooden ruler and hit Michael's ass again. "Now!" he demanded, his voice loud and clear, covering the blonde's gasps of pain. "Put your hands on the table."

God, yes. This was it. Michael knew how much Shane had wanted this. There was always something there about ties and blazers…and the dirty little messages Shane would send him about rulers. This was the perfect scenario for him…

He still had the blazer, tie and shirt on and the fabric fluttered over his skin, highlighting the areas where Shane had previously hit. When he felt Shane move behind him, he spread his legs a little further, inviting him to nestle between them, his cock lined up to enter…

Michael didn't get that.

Instead Shane brought the ruler down again with a resounding crack. The pain was instant and Michael squirmed but didn't release his grip on the table. He didn't even want to think about how his ass looked now… He probably wouldn't be able to sit for a week…

"I don't care if you spread your legs, just don't let your ass drop!" Shane licked his lips at the sight of Michael's naked ass, flushed red from the numerous hits. He'd always wanted this…Michael in the most submissive position possible while he corrupted his sweet, innocent body. He owned the boy, mind, body and soul. Shane had been the only one to see him in the throes of passion, his head thrown back as he came. Until he'd met Michael he'd never wanted someone so much…

Then he'd taken his virginity and had been the only one since then to touch him.

He owned the boy in every way.

"Yes, Sir," Michael panted through the pain, his words weak. His hips were angled over the table just enough so that the tip of his cock brushed the table surface with every hit, slowly teasing him. "I won't, Sir."

"Good," Shane approved, the ruler ghosting over Michael's abused flesh. "You look so good, bent over, your hands gripping the table, your legs spread wide with your mouth open and panting. You want my cock, don't you? My eager little whore." With quick, nimble fingers, Shane unfastened his belt and pulled his jeans down, freeing his own erect cock.

When he heard Shane's jeans hit the floor, Michael gasped with what was to come. For now, he knew the spanking was over, his ass could rest a little… Until Shane fucked him. "Yes, Sir, give your cock to me. Let me suck it, let my tongue dance over it…I want it."

"Suck me, slut," Shane demanded as he leaned against the nearest table for support. He watched as Michael walked over to him, his hips swaying to an imaginary beat.

In front of him, Michael fell to his knees, now eyes level with Shane's aching cock. It was gorgeous…long and thick, dripping with pre-cum. He licked his lips unconsciously. When he felt Shane's hands curl in his hair, secretly guiding his lips to his cock, Michael moved forward, taking Shane into his mouth in one swift movement.

The other boy shuddered at the feeling of a moist cavern enveloping him, lapping at him like a new flavour of lollipop. Glancing down their eyes locked and Shane gazed on, eyes glazed over, as Michael continued to look at him while his cock slipped in and out of the older boy's mouth. The sight of his cock in Michael's mouth… It was one of the little fantasies that plagued Shane's mind every waking moment.

Michael lapped at the cock in his mouth, his tongue dancing circles around the tip. Hollowing his cheeks, he listened to the moans that Shane allowed to fill the room. "Fuck yeah, you like that, don't you slut? You love eating my cock." The grip on Michael's hair tightened almost painfully and he made Michael still his movements.

Thrusting in and out, Shane fucked Michael's mouth, smirking when he saw the older boy gagged as his cock hit the back of his throat. Calming himself, Michael managed to retreat enough to not gag with every thrust Shane made into his mouth. Every time he felt Shane push into his mouth further, he hollowed his cheeks, restricting Shane's cock for milliseconds.

"Fuck yeah, like that you eager little slut. Suck me, baby boy. Suck me like you've always wanted to." Shane's hands fisted into Michael's hair, tugging on the blonde strands harshly. With every breath Michael took, cool air floated over his cock, contrasting with the warm heat that was Michael's mouth. He felt Michael's teeth run over his cock, teasing him…

The familiar tingling sensation began to start as the coil in Shane's stomach tightened. He was close. With every second that went by, his thrusts became erratic and more powerful as his balls hit Michael's chin and the blonde choked as his cock repeatedly hit the back of his throat.

Michael's eyes were wide as Shane continued to fuck his mouth. Saliva and pre-come spilled from the corners of his mouth and trailed down his chin and neck. He'd never been this submissive before… With no warning, other than a quick mumble of his name, Shane came into Michael's mouth, streams of hot cum filling his mouth. Swallowing as much as he could, Michael couldn't help the small dribble of cum that trickled out of the corner of his mouth.

For a few seconds, they both stayed still and silent to catch their breath back.

"What else do you want me to do?" Michael murmured, turning around to show his ass off to Shane.

"You're not doing anything, but I'm going to finger fuck you hard until you cry out for my cock up your arse…" Shane soon recovered and moved towards Michael stealthily, pressing him flush against the nearest convenient wall. His hand tugged on the tie and held Michael to the wall. Hands trailed over his shoulder blades before gripping the blazer and pushing off his shoulders and throwing it over to the growing pile of clothes in the corner of the room.

From a nearby drawer, Shane grabbed the lube he'd placed there earlier. Squirting some onto his fingers, he teasingly rimmed Michael's entrance as he bit down onto his collarbone. As he played with him, Shane pressed teasing kisses along his shoulder blades, occasionally nipping at the skin. He heard the wanton moans leaving Michael's lips as he continued his assault on the other boy's neck.

"I want you to voice everything… Don't leave anything unsaid in that dirty, little, sinful mouth of yours…" Shane finally pressed his fingers into Michael's entrance, not stopping when the blonde stiffened under his touch. "You should be used to this by now, you've taken my cock enough times."

Against the wall Michael squirmed at the initial burning feeling. His cock was begging for Shane's attention and the coolness of the wall was doing nothing to ease the burn of desire in the pit of his stomach. He felt Shane's searching fingers inside him, twisting and turning before…

"Harder, Sir. Right there…" He trailed off in a series of breathy moans as Shane's fingers roughly pounded his ass. Every time he touched his sweet spot, Michael saw stars. So many stars…

Behind him Shane continued to pump his fingers in and out of Michael's hole, stroking his sweet spot with every movement. Twisting and turning his fingers he attempted to loosen him up. It wasn't by much. Despite everything they'd done, Michael was still as tight as the first day Shane had taken him.

"Your so fucking tight, I can't wait to be buried in your tight heat."

"Fuck, Sir, fuck me. I want you to fuck me hard…like the little slut I am," Michael begged, his voice breaking as Shane continued to work his hole. His hands were splayed out on either side of his body, bracing himself against the wall. Every time Shane pushed into him, his body touched the wall, teasing his aching cock. He could only imagine what he looked like, spread against the wall, his legs spread and waiting for Shane's eager cock, while Shane's fingers continued to bury themselves in his ass.

Suddenly Shane's fingers were no longer there and Michael grumbled at the empty feeling it left behind.

"Bend over the desk," Shane ordered, his voice like steel. It cut through the silence of the room like a blade and Michael grew even harder at the sound of it. How he loved it when Shane was like this. But before Michael could do as he asked, Shane grabbed the shirt and, with one swift movement, tore it from his body and let the scraps float to the floor.

But he left the tie round Michael's neck.

Doing as Shane asked, Michael spread his legs and leaned over the desk so his pale chest rested on the surface of the table. His hands gripped the edge of the table until his knuckles turned white from the strain. Underneath him the tie had fallen haphazardly so the point at the end brushed over his cock with every little movement he made.

Seeing Michael in such a position made Shane drop the act for a second. He couldn't believe that Michael trusted him so much. Like any couple they'd had their ups and down, and the fact that they were here was a testimony to how strong their connection was. Neither of them said the words 'I love you', it seemed to final and sappy. And they weren't sappy people. When he saw Michael begin to fidget, Shane put the act back into place, and walked over to the blonde boy, grabbing the lube on the way.

"Tell me what you want me to do," he breathed against Michael's ear, whispering the words.

"I want you to fuck me, hard. I don't want to forget this, ever." Michael bit his lip as he heard Shane open the lube and the small squelch as he poured some of the oily liquid onto his hand. If he strained his hearing, he could hear Shane's breathing hitch as he coated himself.

Strong, roughened hands suddenly gripped his hips in a bruising hold, pulling his ass up from the table. He calmed his breathing when he felt Shane line himself up, and readied himself as much as he could when he felt the tip of Shane's cock at his entrance. Michael moaned loudly when he felt Shane's cock push through his ring of muscle. The initial burn was there, it always was, but he focussed past that.

Shane gritted his teeth against the warm heat that surrounded his cock. "You're so fucking tight, so good," Shane grunted. Just like he'd expected, Michael was just as tight as the first time he'd taken him. In response to Shane's moans, Michael clenched his ass around Shane's cock, playing with him.

He wasn't going to let him do that.

Pulling out until only the head of his cock was buried in Michael, Shane quickly thrust back in, hitting Michael's sweet spot in one move. The sound of flesh hitting flesh filled the room along with their panted moans as they both took pleasure from the others body. Shane's hips continually hit against Michael's ass and the table rocked under their weight.

Michael's breathing came in broken gasps as the table rocked underneath him, hitting the wall with a thundering bang. Shane's cock was big and it stretched his hole, filling him to the core. "Fuck me, harder Shane. Yeah, like that, fucking faster!" he cried out, tears of pleasure in the corners of his eyes.

Hearing Michael uttering his name made Shane pick up the discarded wooden ruler. In time with his movements, Shane brought it down on Michael's exposed ass. "What did I tell you?" Another hit. "Sir! Never Shane!" he brought the ruler down again in the same area, thoughts running through his mind of marking Michael.

"Fuck!" Michael panted as he felt the ruler again. "Hit me harder, fuck, please, Sir!" he begged brokenly. Lifting his ass from the table, he met Shane's thrusts causing the boy's cock to go deeper into him. Sweat covered his body and his fringe was plastered to his forehead, this time with sweat instead of rain. Sweat droplets ran down his face as he cried out again and again.

"You like that, don't you? You like the spanking, my little baby whore."

"Fuck, yeah. Faster, Sir. Punish me! Hit me again!"

The begs that came from Michael drove Shane to bring the ruler down on his arse again. They both groaned in a mixture or pain and pleasure as Michael clenched around Shane again. Shane's shirt was stuck to his body from sweat and he shrugged it off quickly. Michael's body was flushed and his arse was bright red. Biting his bottom lip to stop himself from climaxing, Shane drove his cock into Michael's body again, now covering the blonde's body with his own.

Capturing Michael's neck in his lips, his tongue darted out to taste the salty sweat that covered the blonde's body. Licking and nipping at the exposed skin caused Michael to squirm as Shane temporarily stopped pounding his ass. His teeth worked the skin there, marking him with a red bruise that would mark Michael as his own. If anyone was to touch this succulent creature beneath him. No, he wouldn't anyone… Michael was his, and his alone.

"You're mine, Michael. No one else will fuck you, only I get to see you like this, crying out my name." Shane growled in Michael's ear.

"Only yours, Sir. No one else's," Michael whispered. He wouldn't last much longer. The feeling was too much. After all this time Shane had gotten used to his body and knew where all his weak spots were. When Shane pulled out, Michael frowned in confusion. Had he done something wrong? Hurt him in away way?

"I want you on your back, now. Your legs in the air, your eyes fixed on my face," Shane commanded, ordering Michael around. Quickly the blonde rearranged himself, all previous thoughts flying out of his mind. When Michael was ready, Shane said, "I want to see your face when you cum. I want to look into your eyes and know I'm the only one who can do this to you."

Immediately he pushed into Michael, causing the blonde to wince slightly. This time, Shane moved slower than before, his thrusts a contrast to before. It was more loving…tender. It didn't seem like a quick fuck any more. Spreading Michael's thighs, he leaned down to capture the blonde's lips, causing a quick moan to fall from his lips. Gently, he nipped at Michael's bottom lip, silently asking for entrance.

Parting his lips, Michael allowed Shane's tongue to slowly tease his own. They battled for a few seconds before Michael relented and allowed Shane to do as he wished. It was passion filled and tender, each of them learning the map of the others mouth. A small whimper left Michael's mouth as began to slowly move in and out and broke away from the kiss.

Looking up at the grey eyes that stared down at him, Michael swallowed thickly. He couldn't believe how things had progressed from that one fateful day in the shower rooms. Licking at his lips, he continued to whimper as Shane began to thrust against his sweet spot, in a slow, hypnotising, teasing fashion.

God he was beautiful. Shane thought this every day he was with him. Everything about him was something special. The way his eyes would crinkle when he laughed, the funny way his eyebrows would raise whenever Shane said something stupid. Everything about him was remarkable.

"Shane, more, please," Michael begged as he attempted to raise his hips to meet Shane's. The coil in his stomach was tightening, it wouldn't be long now. His mind was fogged with pleasure and he couldn't form any coherent thoughts.

Shane wasn't in a better state.

"Come for me, Michael," Shane murmured softly, his voice barely audible.

Hot cum pooled on Michael's stomach as he came, his head thrown back, his eyes locked with Shane. The tie had somehow come off his body some time ago. He'd only just noticed. Stars filled his mind and his ass unconsciously clenched around Shane's cock, milking the taller boy.

Feeling Michael clench around his ass brought Shane to his climax. His thrusts became quicker and uncontrolled as Michael continued to milk him. Gripping the table hard, he stilled as he spilt everything into Michael. For seconds they stayed that way, frozen in time before Shane pulled out of him.

Grabbing the fabric from Michael's ripped shirt (still damp from the run here) he wiped Michael down gently as the blonde refused to move, staying where he was. It didn't matter. Shane loved him that way. He knew the feelings made Michael's limbs feel like jelly. It would be another five minutes before he'd fully recovered. Instead, Shane wiped them both down, catching his own breath in the process.

When they'd both fully recovered, Shane helped to dress Michael, apologising as he did when his hand brushed his ass, causing Michael to wince. He gave Michael his jacket to wear (he wasn't going to make him ill by making him wear the saturated blazer) and Shane wore the blazer instead.

Together they left the school, walking through the grounds with their hands linked and swaying in the breeze.


End file.
